


【BCMF-CarltonxChris】当轮胎遇上酒杯

by hanaseyes



Category: BCMF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaseyes/pseuds/hanaseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是BCMF延伸的廣告拉郎, 有興趣的話可以到這邊看全文:http://hanaseyes.lofter.com/post/1d48086b_ac184e8</p>
            </blockquote>





	【BCMF-CarltonxChris】当轮胎遇上酒杯

#10 Ending

因为那个吻Carlton一直没法在回酒店的路上自在地跟Chris讲话。他现在完全是个堕入爱河的傻瓜, 就连两人因为走得太近而不时擦在一起的手臂也能让他幸福得心悸。

而Chris看来一如而往的游刃有余。

Carlton本来提议去吃晚饭的, 但是Chris拒绝了, 他觉得Carlton应该先回酒店换些干爽的衣服。可事实是Carlton根本无所谓, 去吃饭去酒店去东京抑或回伦敦, 只要是和Chris在一起。

在他们终于抵达酒店后, Carlton在酒店门前收起了被Chris嫌弃了一路的雨伞, 而Chris则立刻脱了那顶和他配成对的帽子。遗憾。而且离开了雨伞后, Chris马上和他拉开了距离。Carlton走在他的身后——想要帮他抚平翘起的发尖、想要拉他的手、想要亲吻他。但Carlton什么都没有做, 他只是安静地跟着Chris走进电梯里。

*****

回到酒店房间后, Chris命令Carlton把衣服换掉, 而他则去点了room service。

Carlton叹了口气——这和他想象中的不同, 虽然他也不清楚自己在期待什么。Carlton在床前有点丧气地把橘色的帽子扔在床上, 然后是湿透了的衬衫。他的身上还有冰凉的水汽, 在换上干爽的衣服前他需要一条毛巾。可是他在浴室里发现干净的毛巾都被他和Chris用完了, 然后他又想到早上离开的时候Chris在门上挂上了”请勿打扰”的牌子, 所以服务员没有进来打扫。这一点让Carlton觉得Chris就像猫一样——讨厌被陌生人进入他的地盘。

就在他打开行李箱的时候, Chris的声音出现了, “嘿, 你想要喝点红——”然而Chris的句子在看到他后中断了, “——酒吗?”

Carlton转过了身, 对Chris此时的样子感到兴趣盎然。

Chris不自在地从Carlton赤裸的上身移开了视线, 他的耳根像熟透了一样, 看起来就像在害羞。

这是Carlton从没看过的Chris。他没法压抑住自己的好奇心, 尝试向他走近, “好的, 谢谢。”

可是Chris在他走到自己面前时阻止了他, “你…为什么还不把衣服穿上呢?”

Carlton歪了歪头, 看来全然无辜, “我刚刚发现浴室没有干净的毛巾了。”

Chris听完后迅速地从Carlton面前走过去, 而Carlton按惯例跟在他的后头走进了浴室。在浴室里头, Chris从一个显眼而不知怎的Carlton刚刚完全没碰过的柜子里抽出了一条干净的毛巾, 然后塞进Carlton的手中。

几乎是出于本能, Carlton捉住了Chris的手。他以为Chris会骂他蠢材然后把他甩开——然而并没有。Carlton小心翼翼地观察着被他拉住的Chris, 然后缓慢地把嘴唇贴在他的手背上, 他的吻又轻又慢, 动作像被按了慢进的电影一样。Carlton低着头, 眼睛向上偷偷地瞄着Chris。他的嘴唇仍然留恋地贴在Chris的手背上, 接着他在那些突起的关节上进行了一轮令人发痒的挨擦。然后他伸出舌头舔了一下Chris的中指, Chris因为这下突如其来的舔舐喘着气发出了一记响亮的吞咽声。

Carlton思考着Chris什么时候会推开他——然而还是没有。Chris就像被魔法定住了一样纹丝未动。于是Carlton大着胆子把Chris的身体向前拽, 他的一只手在Chris的腰后, 另一只还拉着Chris的手, 就像他们要在浴室开始一场没有观众的华尔兹。

第一下磨擦不知道是谁起的头, 反正等Carlton意识到的时候, 他们的胯骨已经紧贴在一起扭动, 巨蛋外那个纯洁的吻被不知收敛地延续。他们互相抚摸、拉扯, Carlton体型上的优势让Chris不自觉地往后退, 直到他的后腰碰到盥洗盘。可是Carlton还没有满意, 他推搡着Chris, 让他坐在盥洗盘上。

这下他们终于可以在水平线上对视, Carlton把自己的额头贴在Chris的上面呢喃着他的名字,“Chris…”

Carlton在用一个单字向Chris乞求非常了不得的东西, 而Chris听懂了。但是他并没有回话, 只是坐着把腿张得更开。Carlton因为他的动作感激地亲吻他脸上任何一个能被亲的角落, 同时他的手颤抖着伸向了Chris西裤上的拉链。下一秒Carlton的手指就完全裹住了他然后开始捋动。

Chris的衬衫被打开了, 他的身体泛着被灌醉了一样的红色。他坐在盥洗台上仰着头, 后脑勺抵在镜子上喘气, 让那个娇生惯养的少爷用他漂亮的手指侍候他。他在心里骂着下流的脏话, 因为他从没感觉这么对过。Chris能感觉Carlton的眼睛从头到尾都没从自己身上离开过, 那让他感觉更热了。

“你…很擅长这个, 嗯?”

“我读的是男校。”Carlton的嘴巴从Chris的锁骨上分心地回答。

这个答案几乎让Chris立时从他的手里释放——幻想Carlton穿着贵族学校的制服干这些事。可是始作俑者却专心地在Chris的脖子上留下吻痕, 对此一无所知。直到Chris因为他用拇指按住了那饱涨的顶端而“操”了一声, Carlton才看向了他的手心。

Chris的勃起已经硬得不能再硬, 呈现着暗红色的同时下流地湿润着。

Carlton因此舔了一下嘴唇, 真诚地提议道, “下次我可以吸你。”

Chris从Carlton的眼神能看出这真的只是个提议而不是什么调情技巧或者处心积慮的诱惑。

但是这让他更受不了。

只要想想Carlton用漂亮的嘴唇圈住他——结果Chris大叫着喷在了Carlton那令人嫉妒的腹肌上。而后者露出了一个幸福的傻笑, 显然毫不介意。

*****

他们回到床时, 两个人都脱光了。刚刚释放了一回的Chris像被喂饱了的猫一样惬意地躺在床上, 任由Carlton压在他的身上又吻又蹭, 把他刚刚弄出的体液又蹭回自己身上。他感觉到Carlton一直硬着, 但似乎没有释放的兆头。

Chris摸着Carlton的背, 好心地建议, “如果你想的话, 我可以帮你。”

一直伏在他手上的Carlton立即抬起了头, 眼神放亮地问, “什么都可以?”

“我指用手。”Chris在24小时内经历了万众瞩目的出柜、街头的亲吻以及一次了不起的手活, 现在要他被另一个大男人上? 不要问他为什么, 他就是看出来了, Carlton想上他而不是被他上。

“冷静点, 男孩。我们有别的方法。再说, 你试过?”Carlton还未回答Chris就已经感到嫉妒了。

然而不知道算不算好事, Carlton摇了摇头, 他害羞地挠了挠后脑勺, “没有, 只有手活…但是我不是一无所知。”他说完又趴下去吻Chris, 这次他把Chris推成侧躺的姿势, 而自己则躺在他的身后。

“喂喂!”Chris挣扎着想要起来, 他不能总是纵容这个蠢少爷。他们都没有经验, 有可能受伤, 而且他们手边什么也没有。

然而Carlton还是不顾一切地抱紧了他, 在他耳边恳求着, “Chris, 求你、求你。”

于是乎Chris停止了挣扎, 他觉得自己的心肠软得像果冻。他从前可不是这样的。

在得到了默许后, Carlton放纵地紧贴着Chris, 然后把自己顶了进去——Chris的两腿间。

“我不会进去…”Carlton喘着气的保证听起来没有什么说服力。

而Chris又在心里爆了一轮脏话, 主要不是因为他的大腿要被操了, 而是他居然因为这个主意又硬了起来。

他们的润滑显然做得不够, Chris大腿内侧的皮肤又嫩又细, 被Carlton顶弄得发红。可是皮肤磨擦的疼痛还是没能让Carlton停下来, 他快到了。而且他一定是被高潮前夕的快感逼疯了, 他才会那么大胆地扇了Chris的屁股一下, “夹紧。”

Chris因为被扇而生气——同时丢脸地变得更硬了。他低低地骂了一声 “混球。”但还是夹紧了, 同时摸着自己。在他夹紧的时候Carlton发出了被呛到的声音, Chris愿意为了这个声音把刚才的动作一遍遍地重复。

然后在某个瞬间, Carlton的身体像被抽打一样绷紧了, 他把Chris的脸扭向自己, 用力又野蛮地亲着, 然后喷发在被他们弄得湿淋淋的床单上。

*****

完事后, Chris用枕头盖住了自己的头——因为Carlton在他身边愉快地哼着歌。

在终于忍无可忍之后, Chris把脸上的枕头掷向了Carlton, “你就不能闭上嘴吗!?”

Carlton笑嘻嘻地接住了枕头, 把它垫在身后, 毫不介意Chris的粗暴。

“笨蛋。”Chris没好气地躺好, 转念又恼怒地想起Carlton的下半场害他们错过了room service, 他得再点一次。

“去点个room service, Carlton。”Chris尝试指使他的新床伴。

Carlton哼哼着他的小曲, 一脸乐于从命的样子, 转身拿起了床边的话筒。Chris看着他心满意足的笑脸, 同时感到大腿间火辣辣的痛, 生气地说, “你在高兴个什么?”

Carlton因为他的问题放下了话筒, 贴到Chris的身边说, “我很幸福。”

而Chris因为他的干脆直白再次烧红了脸, 他顾左右而言他, “我明天就回伦敦。”

这一次Carlton没再因为他要离开而手足无措, 他抱着Chris说, “你说过地点不重要。不管你去哪里——”

Chris吻住了Carlton, 他没有让他把话说完。因为他已经完全知道Carlton要说的是什么。

END


End file.
